Unwell
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: When a lone Jedi Knight has lived alone for many long years, he starts to seem unwell and crazy to others. He ignores it and continues to live as he is, wondering if the Force has forsaken him. Can the Force bring him back the two he fears lost?


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the chars from Star Wars.  Obi-Wan belongs to George Lucas, Siri belongs to Jude Watson.  Taylor is a creation played by a friend of mine Hayley, and was created by another friend Kat.  She is not to be used without permission.  Also, the song is not mine. It belongs to Matchbox 20.  Ok, now that we are done with the legal stuff, onto the story!

Unwell  
  
A deep sigh escape the older man's lips, looking around him. Sand. Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. He had been here for six years now. Six long years on this Force forsaken planet. The setting of the two suns glared on the dull sand and Obi-Wan Kenobi turned, going into his small adobe hut._  
  
All day  
Staring at the ceiling making  
Friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
I'm hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good  
For something  
  
_The double suns had not risen, yet for the aging Jedi Master, the night had seemed to have lasted forever. He tossed and turned on the small bed, the blanket getting tangled around him almost like a living being.   
  
The dreams continued to plague him though. The voices of Jedi gone by, the screams of those that had died around him. The shouts of those he feared were dead. Two in paticular...._  
  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a   
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
  
_Siri Tachi and her Padawan Taylor Sameth. Where were they now? He knew that if alive, Siri would probably have adopted Taylor. She had told him that once, shortly before the Temple had been attacked, when things were getting bad. She had told him that if she got away with Taylor, they would pretend to be a family. This would make Taylor his daughter. His marriage to Siri had been hard and secret, but it had lasted until the destruction of the Temple, almost two years, the happiest and yet hardest two years of his life._  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
_Obi-Wan watched the double sunrise, after yet another sleepless night, exhausted before he pulled on his cloak and made his way into Anchorhead. He wasn't going to buy anything. In fact, he had no credits, but that never stopped him from his walks in town. Something seemed to be pulling him there, even though he had went just a week ago. "What is it? Force what are you telling me?" he muttered, ignoring the looks he got from some of the humans and aliens that were watching him warily._  
  
See me  
Talking to myself in public  
And dodging glances on the train  
I know   
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
  
_Finally, Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore. The Force seemed to be calling to him from all over and he just wanted to scream, not understanding what was causing this. It didn't matter though. He knew what was going to happen now. His heart was heavy as the faded suns seemed to weigh on his back as he made his way home. Back to the nighttime, and to the screams and nightmares that seemed to forever plague him._  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
  
_Obi-Wan bolted awake, panting, sweat gleaming on his skin, the nightmare feeling too real. Siri and Taylor in a battle. He felt pain and fear, waking up feeling as if his heart was in a vice, unable to breath. "Oh Force, let this be just a dream," he begged. "Maybe they are right. Maybe something is wrong with me," Obi-Wan sighed, thinking of all those in Anchorhead, even Beru and Owen seemed wary around him. And now the dreams and feelings he felt, things he didn't understand. They seemed to be taking over him. Getting to his feet, he went and stood out in the cool night air, the twilight just ending. It was then that he saw them_  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
_Two figures, both female, leaning heavily on each other against, the fading night sky behind them. One was holding her side, while the other was limping and Obi-Wan could tell they were both in extreme pain and distress. Also, something was pulling at the back of his mind. They seemed familar.   
  
"Can I help you?" he called to them, briskly walking over, knowing that he would either be doing a good service or they would turn on him, but he was certain they just needed help. That is what his life had been as a Jedi. To protect those unable to help themselves.  
  
Both women stopped and he could see their features as they looked up. One was young, in her mid teens, while the other was older, yet still looked young, as if years didn't affect her. He saw haunted looks on both their faces as they went from looking surprised, to relief, to shocked. "Obi-Wan?" the older woman whispered.  
  
"Siri..." he gasped and ran towards them._  
  
Talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
They'll be taking me away  
  
_Obi-Wan threw his arms around Siri and the girl, who was Taylor. Both were wounded yet alive. And they were there. They were really there. His family. He didn't know who started it, but soon they were all in tears, hugging and a few muffled exclamations of surprise.   
  
After a few minutes and the holds on each other had lessened since they all realized this was really happening, Obi-Wan saw their wounds. Nothing fatal, but it could get worse. Siri's side had been hit by blaster fire and she had a few cuts on her face and along her arms, but she still looked beautiful to Obi-Wan. Taylor had been shot in the leg, along with a few other cuts, much like Siri's.  
  
"What happened?" he asked them.  
  
"We ran into some stormtroopers," Siri explained.   
  
"Yeah, we did the mission though," Taylor smiled, in some ways, still like her old Padawan self.  
  
"Well, then you have a lot to tell me," Obi-Wan gave a small chuckle at this, and it felt strangely good.

"Yes we do. And Mom…Siri adopted me…so, Obi-Wan, can I call you Dad?" Taylor asked, sounding more like a child than a teenager who had the weight of the universe on her shoulders.

Obi-Wan looked at her in shock and just nodded, hugging them both tight.  "Of course.  And I hope you both plan on staying, because I never want to let either of you out of my sight again," he told them, tears in his eyes, so happy to see them

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Siri smiled.

"Good.  Now," he scooped Taylor up in his arms easily and gave Siri a quick kiss.  "Let's go home."_  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

**Please R&R, let me know what you think.  ****J**


End file.
